Love Line
Lyrics |-|Romanization= When I think about you I think about how harujongil gomineul haebwado neoreul jal moreugesseo aldeut maldeut han geol neon cham teugihan geol haruedo myeot beonsshik nareul tto shiheome deulge han neo Woo woohoo urin cham dareujiman wae iri kkeullineunji Woo woohoo meoriron ihaehaedo malloneun seolmyeong motae neowa nan pyeonghaengseon geu wireul ttaro geotta geu gil kkeuteseo hamkkehal gireul chaja jigeum neowa na jogeum seotuljiman naege jeomjeom dagawa nan nege jeomjeom dagaga haru suship beonsshik maeil mureobwa neon dodaeche eodiga eotteoke joeunji hwagineul hae haru suship beonsshik geugeol daedapae nan dodaeche kkeullineun maeume iyuga piryohanji Woo woohoo urin cham dalmasseodo wae geuri dareun geonji Woo woohoo amuri saenggakaedo ihaehal su eomneun geol neowa nan pyeonghaengseon geu wireul ttaro geotta geu gil kkeuteseo hamkkehal gireul chaja jigeum neowa na jogeum seotuljiman naege jeomjeom dagawa kkeudeomneun pyeonghaengseon jeo meolli bara boda shiseon kkeuteseo nun majuchin geu sungan geurae neowa na jogeum neurijiman naege jeomjeom dagawa nan nege jeomjeom dagaga neowa na mani dalmasseodo seoroga wae iri molla neowa na mani dareundedo seoroga wae iri kkeullyeo Chang/All neowa nan pyeonghaengseon geu wireul ttaro geotta Chang/All geu gil kkeuteseo hamkkehal gireul chaja Chang/All jigeum neowa na jogeum seotuljiman Chang/All naege jeomjeom dagawa Yun/All kkeuteomneun pyeonghaengseon jeo meolli bara boda Yun/All shiseon kkeuteseo nun majuchin geu sungan Yun/All geurae neowa na jogeum neurijiman Yun/All naege jeomjeom dagawa nan nege jeomjeom dagaga Woo hoo hoo |-|Korean= When I think about you I think about how 하루종일 고민을 해봐도 너를 잘 모르겠어 알듯 말듯 한 걸 넌 참 특이한 걸 하루에도 몇 번씩 나를 또 시험에 들게 한 너 Woo woohoo 우린 참 다르지만 왜 이리 끌리는지 Woo woohoo 머리론 이해해도 말로는 설명 못해 너와 난 평행선 그 위를 따로 걷다 그 길 끝에서 함께할 길을 찾아 지금 너와 나 조금 서툴지만 내게 점점 다가와 난 네게 점점 다가가 하루 수십 번씩 매일 물어봐 넌 도대체 어디가 어떻게 좋은지 확인을 해 하루 수십 번씩 그걸 대답해 난 도대체 끌리는 마음에 이유가 필요한지 Woo woohoo 우린 참 닮았어도 왜 그리 다른 건지 Woo woohoo 아무리 생각해도 이해할 수 없는 걸 너와 난 평행선 그 위를 따로 걷다 그 길 끝에서 함께할 길을 찾아 지금 너와 나 조금 서툴지만 내게 점점 다가와 끝없는 평행선 저 멀리 바라 보다 시선 끝에서 눈 마주친 그 순간 그래 너와 나 조금 느리지만 내게 점점 다가와 난 네게 점점 다가가 너와 나 많이 닮았어도 서로가 왜 이리 몰라 너와 나 많이 다른데도 서로가 왜 이리 끌려 창/All 너와 난 평행선 그 위를 따로 걷다 창/All 그 길 끝에서 함께할 길을 찾아 창/All 지금 너와 나 조금 서툴지만 창/All 내게 점점 다가와 윤/All 끝없는 평행선 저 멀리 바라 보다 윤/All 시선 끝에서 눈 마주친 그 순간 윤/All 그래 너와 나 조금 느리지만 윤/All 내게 점점 다가와 난 네게 점점 다가가 Woo hoo hoo |-|English= When I think about you I think about how All day, I think But I can’t figure you out You’re so mysterious You’re so special Several times a day You test me Woo woohoo we’re so different But why am I so attracted to you? Woo woohoo I can understand with my head But I can’t explain with words We’re walking separately on parallel lines But at the end, we find a path to be together Right now, you and me, it’s a bit awkward But come closer to me I’ll go closer to you Several times a day You ask me every day Trying to confirm What about you I like So several times a day I answer you When I’m attracted to you Do I need a reason? Woo woohoo we’re so similar But why are we so different? Woo woohoo no matter how much I think about it I can’t understand We’re walking separately on parallel lines But at the end, we find a path to be together Right now, you and me, it’s a bit awkward But come closer to me Look far ahead to the endless parallel At the end, we’ll meet eyes Yes, you and I, we’re going a bit slowly But come closer to me I’ll go closer to you We’re so similar but why is there so much we don’t know? We’re so different but why are we so attracted to each other? We’re walking separately on parallel lines But at the end, we find a path to be together Right now, you and me, it’s a bit awkward But come closer to me Look far ahead to the endless parallel At the end, we’ll meet eyes Yes, you and I, we’re going a bit slowly But come closer to me I’ll go closer to you Woo hoo hoo Category:Songs Category:Korean Songs